Tradisi Hyuuga Klan
by Banci Taman Lawang
Summary: Ada tradisi di Hyuuga klan, saat seorang keturunan rumah utama klan Hyuuga sedang melaksanakan malam pertama, anggota rumah pendukung klan Hyuuga akan duduk mengitari ruangan yang dijadikan tempat untuk malam pertama tanpa diketahui oleh kedua mempelai pria dan wanita. /NaruHina /slight NejiTen


Ada tradisi di Hyuuga klan, saat seorang keturunan rumah utama klan Hyuuga menikah; ketika mereka sedang melaksanakan malam pertama, anggota rumah pendukung klan Hyuuga yang bersedia melindungi anggota rumah utama akan duduk mengitari ruangan yang dijadikan tempat untuk malam pertama tanpa diketahui oleh kedua mempelai pria dan wanita.

Dan tradisi ini berlaku pada dua pasang insan dunia yang baru saja disatukan dengan janji suci sehidup semati tadi pagi; Hyuuga—ups Uzumaki Hinata dan Naruto.

* * *

**A NaruHina fanfic**

**~By Banci Taman Lawang~**

**Keep out of reach this fanfiction from children. And… enjoy.**

* * *

Biasanya, yang mengitari ruangan malam pertama hanyalah beberapa tetua wanita dari rumah utama dan anggota rumah pendukung yang setia pada rumah utama. Seorang tetua lelaki dan yang belum menikah tidak diperbolehkan mengetahui atau mengikuti tradisi ini. Tapi dalam kasus Hinata, ada pengecualian. Sang ketua klan yang merupakan ayah dari mempelai wanita dan sang pelindung terkuat dari rumah pendukung yang merupakan sahabat dan sepupu langsung dari kedua mempelai hadir dalam acara tradisi tersebut.

'Tunggu—tunggu! Tolong jangan katakan tradisi ini akan dilaksanakan ketika aku menikah dengan Tenten nanti? …kenapa Tenten?!' batin Neji dengan rona merah merekah di wajahnya sambil duduk sopan mengambil tempat duduk di barisan belakang, tepat di belakang Hiashi.

Hening. Orang-orang yang duduk di luar ruangan hanya bisa diam mendengar percakapan yang berada di dalam ruangan; mendengar suara Naruto yang menyisipkan senandung riang tiap ia berbicara dan mendengar suara lembut Hinata yang selalu tertawa kecil mendengar lelucon yang dibuat Naruto. Mereka terdengar benar-benar bahagia seperti orang yang tidak mempunyai beban hidup sama sekali; mereka terdengar hanya seperti sepasang kekasih biasa yang tidak pernah mengenal kehidupan ninja yang penuh resiko… benar-benar romantis. Neji bertaruh, kalau Gai-sensei dan Lee ada disini, mereka pasti menangis sambil berpelukan dan meneriakkan "Gairah cinta dengan semangat masa muda!" sejadi-jadinya.

Keheningan yang janggal membawa Neji sadar dari pikirannya. Tidak ada suara Naruto maupun suara Hinata dari dalam… APA? Neji melakukan apa yang dilakukan orang-orang lain yang detik itu berada di depan ruangan Hinata dan Naruto; mengontrol darah yang tiba-tiba naik ke pipi dan berusaha keras menjaga wajah tanpa ekspresi.

* * *

**Inside The Room**

"Naruto-kun…"

"…"

"…"

"Hinata-hime… kamu yakin?"

"Uh-uh."

"Baiklah Hinata…" "Buka yang lebar"

"…ah!"

"Lebih lebar lagi!"

"…aah!"

"…"

"…"

"Baiklah Hinata-hime… kamu yakin kan? Aku-aku…—"

"Sssshh."

"…"

"…"

"Satu… dua… tiga!"

"AHH!"

"…"

"…"

"…maaf Hime…"

"…ga papa Naruto-kun…"

"…"

"…Naruto-kun… terlalu panjang."

"EH?! Hehe… maaf Hinata-hime… ehehe"

"…"

"…lagi?"

"Uh-uh."

"Baiklah! Satu… dua…"

"AH!"

"Uhhh…"

"Ummm…"

"Uh…"

"Lebih cepat…"

"Lebih cepat? Oh wow! Oke!"

"AH!"

"AGH!"

* * *

**Outside The Room**

Neji tidak bisa mengontrol darah yang hampir keluar lewat hidungnya! Apa yang didengarnya tadi lebih fantastis dan lebih hebat dari imajinasinya. Sang pemuda jenius merasakan darah mengalir cepat ke bagian bawah …tubuhnya.

"Hiashi-oji-sama…"

"Aku mengerti Neji, kau diperbolehkan kembali ke runganmu." Detik itu, entah apa yang merasukinya, Neji merasa menjadi pemuda yang paling bahagia sedunia karena mempunyai paman yang sangat pengertian. Kakinya menuntun jalan kembali ke kamarnya; sementara kepalanya terus memutar ulang apa yang didengarnya.

* * *

**Inside The Room**

Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah mengotori kamar yang disediakan untuk dirinya dan Hinata dengan kulit pisang dan sampah dari buah-buahan yang mereka makan tadi. Oh, tentu saja mereka tidak tahu bahwa percakapan kecil mereka membuat Neji tidak berani bertemu Tenten selama seminggu penuh.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Counted words: 519 (present and ending notes didn't counted)**

**Author's Note: …tolong di review. *memajang wajah tanpa dosa***


End file.
